finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade of Vengeance
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate dungeon with a party of FF XII heroes! *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FF XII heroes! }} Blade of Vengeance was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario As the battle for territory between Archadia and Rozarria raged, nations great and small would fall underfoot of each empire, with the nations of Landis, Nabradia, and Dalmasca squarely in the middle. Archadia's sheer might, coupled with the discovery of ancient magick, topples any resistance that the three nations would make against it. Nabradia and Landis are wiped out; among those fallen is Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia, whom had only recently been wed to Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. With his death, hope for lasting peace in Ivalice is lost. The Dalmascans make their stand against Archadia at Nalbina Fortress, though they would also be decimated. Rather than continue fighting, Archadia extends to Dalmasca's King Raminas an offer of peace. This turns out to be but a ruse; and the remnants of Dalmasca's top knights suspect as much. Little do they know, they have run headlong into a massacre, and Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg is seen having slain the King. At this moment, any survivors are left for dead. Basch, in his turn, is imprisoned for high treason. Two years have since passed, and a young vagabond now scratches out his living on the streets of the Dalmascan capital, dreaming of freedom in the skies above. He and his friend are about to enter into the very conflicts that left them orphaned. They will fight the very system that threatens to conquer their world. This event is but one of many in their story. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Nalbina Dungeons – Aerial Gardens |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=36 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Nalbina Fortress – Inner Ward |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Air Cutter Remora |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= |elite 2=Nalbina Fortress – Inner Ward |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Air Cutter Remora |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x2 |classic 3=Nalbina Dungeons |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Imperial Hoplite x4 |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= x10 |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Nalbina Dungeons |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Imperial Hoplite x4 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= x5 |elite mastery 3= x5 |classic 4=Lhusu Mines |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Ba'Gamnan, Bwagi, Gijuk, Rinok |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 |elite 4=Lhusu Mines |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Ba'Gamnan, Bwagi, Gijuk, Rinok |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Dreadnought Leviathan |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Judge |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x20 x20 |elite 5=Dreadnought Leviathan |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Judge |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x5 x5 |elite 6=Keepers of The Law + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Judge Ghis, Imperial Hoplite x3 Judge Bergan, Judge x3 |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x15 |elite mastery 6= x2 x10 |elite 7=Draklor Laboratory ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Dr. Cid, Rooks |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x21 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Lighthouse +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Judge Gabranth |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x24 |elite mastery 8= x5 |elite 9=Leo’s Bringer of Order Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Hashmal |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x3 x4 |elite mastery 9= x4 |elite 10=Warrior trapped in the Past Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Judge Gabranth |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x3 x24 |elite mastery 10= x4 x3 }} Trivia * This was the first event since The Lord of Crags to not issue any tickets to the Hall of Rites. Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events